


Noche de confesiones gays

by MoonyStark



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking to Cope, Drunken Confessions, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyStark/pseuds/MoonyStark
Summary: Oikawa y Hanamaki beben más de la cuenta. El título dice el resto.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Noche de confesiones gays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Procellariidae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procellariidae/gifts).



> Se suponía que el título era provisional pero ha acabado siendo definitivo. Está sin revisar porque me daba pereza, la verdad. Si veis alguna errata decídmelo <3

Oikawa parpadeó. Una, dos, tres veces. Un dorito de los picantes a medio camino entre la bolsa y su boca entreabierta, una lata de Coca-Cola de vainilla cuidadosamente colocada en el posavasos encima de su mesita de té y Makki a su lado, masticando un osito Haribo con las mejillas encendidas al rojo vivo. Había decidido que si había un día para gastar dinero en golosinas, era aquél.

—Vale —terminó diciendo Oikawa. Se metió el dorito entero en la boca y masticó tres veces antes de tragar—. ¿Y qué quieres que yo te diga?

—Pues yo qué sé —exclamó Makki, claramente afectado. Había estado bebiendo refrescos con cafeína uno tras otro como si aquello llevase alcohol y lo ayudara a desinhibirse, pero lo único que había conseguido era tener los nervios a flor de piel y Oikawa estaba pagando el pato—. Dame un consejo o algo. Eres mi amigo, ¿sabes?

—En qué mala hora —gruñó con una media sonrisa.

Si a Oikawa le hubieran dicho que tener amigos _de verdad_ más allá de Iwa-chan iba a suponer un martirio tal como tener que dar consejos amorosos se lo hubiera pensado un pelín mejor antes de abrir su blindado corazoncito a Makki y Mattsun, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para desentenderse de ellos, sobre todo ahora que Makki estaba allí, en su casa, con la pantalla que marcaba el _game over_ del Super Mario Galaxy parpadeando ante ellos, instándolos a iniciar una partida nueva, y Makki acababa de decirle el nombre de la persona por la que perdía la cabeza.

Oikawa suspiró, como si hubiera tenido que pensar mucho la respuesta, y le robó un par de ositos de goma.

—Díselo. —Masticó la palabra como las golosinas.

—¿Ese es todo tu consejo? ¿De verdad? —Makki lo miró con un puchero entre triste y desagradable. Oikawa debía admitir que era la primera vez que lo veía tan desorientado, y quizás se sentía un poco orgulloso de que hubiera acudido a él—. Debería habérselo dicho a Iwaizumi.

—Probablemente —contestó con una sonrisa de medio lado—. Iwa-chan te habría dicho unas palabras reconfortantes. Eso sí, habrías acabado con exactamente el mismo cacao mental que tienes ahora.

Iwa-chan era bueno en muchas cosas, muchísimas. Si le preguntaban a él, Oikawa no podría sacarle un defecto (salvo, tal vez, la injustificada violencia hacia su persona, pero como se limitaba a él nadie le daría nunca la razón). Y no mentía, Iwa-chan seguramente le habría dado ánimos a Makki con su _problemón_ (según palabras textuales suyas) y le hubiera soltado el equivalente menos ñoño y más masculino de “déjate llevar por el corazón”, con lo cual Makki habría llegado a su casa y no habría pegado ojo en toda la noche.

Oikawa era más práctico. Siempre lo era dentro de la cancha y prefería no serlo tanto fuera, pero podía hacer la excepción por una vez. Podía hacer la excepción con Makki.

—Como muestra de mi buena fe —comenzó, ganándose una ceja alzada de Makki—, voy a revelarte un secreto a la altura del que me acabas de contar.

Makki volcó la bolsa de ositos sobre su boca, llenándola con todos los que quedaban. Oikawa le lanzó una mala mirada, porque _joder, ya podría haberle dejado uno más_ , pero en cambio se levantó, rebuscó en uno de los armarios más altos y sacó un paquete de Oreo de té verde, que se reservó para él solo. Cuando Makki soltó una carcajada él le siguió.

—Sí, las escondo de Iwa-chan donde él no llega —dijo entre risas antes de Makki siquiera le preguntara.

Verlo reír un rato relajó a Oikawa también. Cuando la mitad de las galletas hubo desaparecido entre sus dientes le lanzó el resto a Makki, que las atrapó en el aire y se llevó una a la boca. Oikawa observó cómo separaba una de las tapas de chocolate y la engullía antes de acabar con el resto. Se acomodó mejor en el sofá, mirando a su amigo.

—Me gusta Iwa-chan —soltó, sin pensarlo demasiado, porque si lo hacía terminaría mordiéndose la lengua y Makki parecía la persona idónea para contárselo. Porque _podía_ contárselo, a alguien, _por fin_.

Había esperado una respuesta más entusiasta, todo hay que decirlo. O un poco más de sorpresa. Que al menos lo fingiese. Pero Makki tragó los restos de Oreo, se limpió las migajas negras de alrededor de la boca con una servilleta y apuró lo que le quedaba de refresco de cereza, haciendo una mueca fácilmente traducible como “esto ya no tiene gas ni tiene nada”. Oikawa ladeó la cabeza, como un perrito que espera que le digan lo buen chico que ha sido tras hacer una gracia.

—¿Ya está? Perdona, pero no creo que sea ni remotamente comparable a lo que yo te he dicho. Es decir, me lo cuentas como si fuera una novedad. Eso ya lo sabía, capitán —dijo riendo, pero Oikawa pudo notar que estaba nervioso.

Sus palabras no han tenido el efecto deseado, y más allá de pararse a pensar en que Makki acaba de decir que su _enchochamiento_ hacia Iwa-chan era obvio, algo pesado se asentó en su estómago. Quería compartir un poco de lo que Makki le había confesado que cargaba con él, para que se sintiera más ligero, y no lo había conseguido. Se mordió el labio. _Sé práctico_.

—Entonces hazme caso —bufó. Makki lo miró confuso—. Díselo antes de que sea más difícil.

—¿Más difícil?

—¿Cuánto hace que conoces a Mattsun? —No dejó que Makki respondiera antes de continuar—. ¿Tres años? ¿Desde que entrasteis al club de vóley? Es tu mejor amigo, ¿no? Pero aún es pronto.

—¿Pronto? —Makki estaba cada vez más aturdido con las palabras de Oikawa. _A dónde querría llegar_.

—Para perderlo —contestó Oikawa, como si hablase de que iba a llover esa noche—. No dolería tanto. Estarías un tiempo lamentándote pero pronto tendrías más amigos y estos tres años serían fácilmente sustituibles por los de universidad. Echarías de menos a Mattsun, pero seguro que hay alguien más por ahí que cubre ese hueco.

Oikawa apretaba la mandíbula cada vez que tenía que hacer una pausa. Cogía un puñado de doritos, se los metía a presión en la boca y los partía con los dientes, dejando el sofá lleno de trozos naranjas que iban tiñendo la tela grisácea. Acto seguido cogía algo dulce (lo primero que pillaba) y lo hacía pasar todo por su garganta a base de Coca-Cola. Makki vio su mano temblar cuando dejó la lata en la mesa.

—Hazme caso, díselo. Díselo antes de que sea tarde para hacerlo, porque entonces querrás decírselo pero te encontrarás con una barrera gigante en la que pone “amistad” pintado con forma de un grafiti súper feo y una bola de demolición que pone “Iwa-chan, he estado enamorado de ti desde hace años” y no te atreverás.

Makki se había quedado mudo. No es que la metáfora fuese la mejor ni mucho menos, pero las manos de Oikawa temblaban casi tanto como su mentón, y él se forzó a sonreírle.

—Tú sí que deberías decírselo.

—No es mi intención que sientas que tu problema es una mierda en comparación al mío.

Qué puto don para adelantarse a las palabras de los demás. Makki suspiró y se estiró en el sofá. Lo peor era que Oikawa sonaba sincero, y no es que él pensase que sus situaciones no eran equiparables (lo eran, hasta cierto punto), pero había algo en la de Oikawa que la hacía más fácil y más difícil a la vez, y Makki no sabía cómo funcionaban las matemáticas en estos casos y si fácil más difícil era igual a normal o a más difícil.

—Lo sabes, ¿no? —Vio a Oikawa tensarse en su lugar—. Que a Iwaizumi también le gustas.

 _Esa_ era la principal diferencia. Que lo que había entre él y Mattsun no era comparable a lo que había entre Oikawa e Iwaizumi. Que cambiarse los uniformes de vez en cuando porque _huelen mucho a mí y me aburre_ no era lo mismo que tener un pijama en la casa del otro porque es más normal que compartan habitación que dormir solos. Y Makki intentaba buscarle sentido a por qué esos dos no se habían confesado todavía y no conseguía encontrado.

—Supongo que lo he intuido, sí. —Una respuesta vaga, en voz muy baja, como si Oikawa no fuese capaz de asimilar que _él_ le gustaba a _Iwaizumi_.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema? —bufó Makki. Ya quisiera él tener al menos una mínima duda en su cabeza. Que la pregunta “¿le gustaré a Mattsun?” no le sonase estúpida y ridícula cada vez que se le pasaba por la cabeza—. Te confiesas, y así él lo hace también y acabáis con esta estupidez que nos tiene a todos aguantando vuestras peleas de tortolitos.

Esperaba una respuesta, algo similar a “Iwa-chan me seguiría pegando aunque estuviéramos juntos”; un indicio de que Oikawa no tenía razones para callarse sus sentimientos. Así se sentiría mejor cada vez que mirase a Mattsun y pensase que él no tenía ninguna posibilidad y tenía que mantenerse callado. Que él no era como Oikawa, que se hacía sufrir sin ningún motivo. Abre la boca. “Podríais haber sido felices desde hace años”, quiere decir, pero su amigo se le adelanta.

—Me aterra —y Makki puede jurar que es la primera vez que escucha a su capitán pronunciar esa palabra— la idea de perderlo. Que Iwa-chan me rechace. O que no lo haga pero a la larga algo salga mal y todo se acabe, porque estaría perdiendo mucho más que al amor de mi vida.

Y suena tan contundente que Makki no se para a pensar que a Oikawa aún le quedan unos meses para alcanzar la mayoría de edad y no debería estar hablando de amores para toda la vida, pero el retortijón que siente en el estómago cuando lo escucha (y nada tiene que ver con las porquerías que han estado comiendo), le asegura que la edad no tiene nada que ver.

Y que Oikawa tiene razón. Que su relación con Mattsun todavía es lo suficientemente blanda como para soportar un golpe de ese calibre. Que podría sobrevivir si Mattsun decide dejar de hablarle, pero que si decide mantenerse a su lado a pesar de sus sentimientos será incluso mejor. Puede sobrellevar eso un tiempo, hasta que las cosquillas en la garganta que siente cada vez que lo mira se desvanezcan, presas de la falta de atención.

La risa de Oikawa lo saca de sus cavilaciones. Cuando vuelve la vista hacia él es como contemplar una obra de arte que se está partiendo por la mitad, como descubrir que la Gioconda está triste y no sonriendo. Las lágrimas enmarcan la sonrisa de Oikawa, como el más sutil de los marcos. Y Makki sabe que su capitán se acaba de dar cuenta de la magnitud de sus propios sentimientos hacia Iwaizumi y es incapaz de soportarlo más.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes?

—¿Eh?

A Oikawa le cuesta dos segundos captar el significado de la pregunta.

Iwaizumi estaba agotado. El primer mes de universidad había sido horrible, no tenía fuerzas para nada más que para enterrar las llaves en la cerradura y dejarse caer sobre el sofá. Aquella mañana había tenido el primer parcial (de un profesor loco que hacía exámenes todos los meses, exactamente el mismo día), había quedado para comer con el equipo de vóley antes de ir a entrenar y por la noche los cursos de primero de Psicología y Biología habían quedado para cenar en el nuevo restaurante de comida rápida que habían abierto cerca del campus.

—Makki me acaba de decir que está en casa de Oikawa. —Matsukawa guarda el teléfono móvil antes de sentarse a cenar.

—Nos pasamos después.

Los pasos de Iwaizumi son lentos mientras hace camino hasta la casa de Oikawa, tan cercana a la suya, hablando con Matsukawa sobre qué podrían estar haciendo esos dos y llegando a la conclusión de que, _bueno_ , es viernes por la noche y muchos viernes quedaban los cuatro para pasar un rato juntos y ahora hace un mes que apenas pueden verse.

Iwaizumi echa de menos a Oikawa. Verlo cada día, caminar juntos hasta el instituto y esperar a sus compañeros para andar al menos veinte metros juntos antes de que tengan que desviarse hacia la parada de metro. Echa de menos irse a dormir a su casa simplemente porque _le apetece_ y Oikawa no va a decirle que no, y desde que tiene _su_ nuevo apartamento cerca de _su_ universidad siente que ha perdido algo que necesitaba para dormir por las noches. Sus ojeras son prueba de ello.

Hace casi tres semanas que no ve a Oikawa y la certeza lo abruma.

—Oh, están despiertos aún —señala Matsukawa. Las luces del comedor están encendidas, el reloj marca las once de la noche pasadas—. ¿Has avisado de que veníamos?

—No hace falta.

O quizás sí.

Iwaizumi siempre se ha presentado en casa de Oikawa sin permiso y ha entrado, como si viviera allí también (cosa que, con el tiempo, casi terminó siendo así). Sabe cómo huele cada rincón de esa casa, y desde luego el recibidor no huele a alcohol de forma habitual. Olisquea el aire sólo para asegurarse, y el dulzor le inunda las fosas nasales y la garganta, haciéndolo toser. Matsukawa le da dos palmadas en la espalda y se le adelanta.

—Vaya —es todo lo que dice, asomado al comedor.

Iwaizumi camina lento hasta ponerse a su lado. Entre las cinco bolsas de snacks que hay en la mesa se erige una botella de Baylis. No se ven vasos. Oikawa está tendido en el sofá, encogido sobre sí mismo como un gato. Ronca con suavidad, tanta que es imposible escucharlo entre los gritos de Makki cantando. Lo increíble es que Oikawa siga dormido. Makki no advierte su presencia hasta que se vuelve hacia la botella de Baylis. Los mira mientras se acerca a ella, despacio, la recoge y se bebe lo que queda, que no debe ser mucho.

Los padres de Oikawa se van a enfadar cuando no encuentren el licor.

—¡A ti quería yo verte! —exclama Makki cuando vuelve a dejar la botella, que se tambalea sin llegar a caer. Señala con un dedo largo a Mattsun, que está sin palabras—. Tú —dice, más bajito—, tú me gustas mucho, Issei. Pero no como amigo, no, no. Me gustas de que te podría follar aquí mismo y no me arrepentiría de nada.

Iwaizumi ve a cámara lenta cómo Hanamaki coge con manos torpes a Matsukawa de la nuca y lo besa en la boca. Acto seguido lo abraza, y todo lo que sigue son ronquidos entrecortados, porque dormir de pie debe ser bastante complicado. Matsukawa tiene los ojos tan abiertos que si se pusiera bocabajo posiblemente se le descolgarían.

—Voy a…

Iwaizumi señala a Oikawa. No obtiene respuesta, pero se acerca a su amigo, lo coge entre los brazos y con dificultad (porque Oikawa es _demasiado largo_ ) lo lleva hasta la habitación. Consigue taparlo con las sábanas de su cama y Oikawa se deshace del ovillo que carne que se ha hecho al entrar en calor. Tiene los pómulos enrojecidos, y también el borde de los ojos. Iwaizumi acerca una mano a sus mejillas cuando las ve destellar con la luz que se cuela por la ventana.

Están húmedas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oikawa se despierta con el sol en la cara. Le duele la cabeza y huele mal, como si no se hubiera duchado en demasiado tiempo. Cuando se da cuenta de que es su propio aliento pegado a la almohada, frunce la nariz y se da la vuelta. El techo de su habitación tiene pintadas estrellas que, si estuviera oscuro, brillarían. Con la luz solar llenándolo todo apenas se distinguen contra la pintura blanca.

No recuerda en qué momento consiguió llegar a su habitación, pero no le extraña. Es incapaz de pensar en nada sin que un dolor agudo le atenace las sienes y cierra los ojos, porque la luz le molesta. Escucha su propia respiración por sobre el poco ruido que llega de la calle. Alguien remueve trastos en la cocina.

—¿Makki? —gruñe, tan bajo que es imposible que su amigo lo escuche desde la cocina. Makki bebió más que él, debería estar bastante peor—. ¿Makki? —dice un poco más alto.

Se rinde cuando su dolor de cabeza no hace más que empeorar a cada sílaba. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que es capaz de reunir baja los pies hasta el suelo. Un escalofrío le recorre desde los dedos hasta la nuca y se abraza a sí mismo. Corretea hasta sus zapatillas pensando en un ibuprofeno y abre la puerta. La casa está en silencio, el salón recogido y la puerta de la habitación de invitados, cerrada. Encima del sofá hay una manta bien doblada que no estaba allí la noche anterior. No que él recuerde, al menos.

—¿Mamá? —cambia, porque Makki no iba a levantarse con la resaca del siglo a recoger el salón. Quizás su madre ha vuelto antes de hora. Eso explicaría todo excepto la manta, pero nadie le dice que no la usaron la noche anterior para fingir ser Superman—. ¿Has vuelto ya?

—No —le responde la voz de Iwa-chan desde la cocina—. Y menos mal, porque entonces la bronca que te caía iba a ser peor.

Oikawa se acuerda, al menos, de por qué abrieron la botella de Baylis. Da un paso atrás cuando Iwa-chan sale de la cocina, con la cabeza gacha, y siente el ceño fruncido sobre su persona. Dos segundos después tiene delante un vaso con lo que debe ser un batido de _algo_ y la mano de Iwa-chan le tiende un ibuprofeno. Contener las lágrimas le cuesta un dolor de cabeza más intenso.

Coge ambas cosas y se deja caer en el sofá. El batido no está tan asqueroso como su color vaticinaba y se lo bebe del tirón, arrastrando la pastilla con él. Deja el vaso vacío en la mesa limpia y suspira.

—¿Cuándo has llegado?

—Ayer por la noche. Matsukawa y yo nos pasamos después de la cena de la universidad. —Iwaizumi le contesta a la pregunta sobre Mattsun antes incluso de que la formule en voz alta—. Está durmiendo en la otra habitación, con Hanamaki.

Oh, qué sorpresa se va a llevar Makki cuando se despierte. El sofá se hunde a su lado cuando Iwa-chan se sienta en él. Le pone delante un plato con tostadas que no espera que se coma. Oikawa las mira, y aunque tiene hambre el estómago se le revuelve sólo de pensar en comer algo sólido. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos.

—¿Del uno al diez? —pregunta sin más.

—Tú, dormido. Makki, un quince o por ahí. —Oikawa se muerde el labio—. Makki…

—Ay Dios, ¿qué dijo? —murmura, alzando las rodillas y escondiendo la cabeza entre ellas—. Dilo ya, Iwa-chan, no me tortures más.

—No me dejas hablar, imbécil.

Oikawa siente que el pelo de su nuca se remueve con el aire que la mano de Iwa-chan levanta al pasar muy cerca suyo. Seguramente iba a pegarle, pero el hecho de que esté de resaca lo ha parado. Iwa-chan no es tan cruel como parece de cara al resto del mundo. En cambio, deja su mano caer sobre el pelo de Oikawa y lo acaricia con suavidad, en un masaje que hace que sus párpados pesen.

—Se le confesó a Matsukawa. —Iwaizumi siente que su amigo está esperando que diga algo más, así que termina—. Y ya está. Luego se durmió.

Los hombros de Oikawa se relajan un poco. Iwaizumi quiere preguntar qué es lo que le dijo a Makki la noche anterior que no quiere que sepa, pero no cree que sea el momento de interrogatorios. Le duele un poquito que haya algo de Oikawa que otra persona sepa y él no, pero ignora ese sentimiento —estúpido, si le preguntasen— y sigue paseando sus dedos entre el pelo enredado de Oikawa, que al final se rinde a su dolor de cabeza y se tumba sobre sus piernas, hundiendo la nariz en su estómago.

—Mierdikawa, iba a bajar las persianas —gruñe. Intenta buscar una excusa para que la cara de Oikawa no esté sobre su entrepierna, en realidad.

—Da igual —su voz le llega amortiguada—, está oscurito aquí.

Iwaizumi va a decirle que claro, porque está _pegado a él_ , pero las palabras se le atascan cuando Oikawa le pasa un brazo por la cintura, arruga la camiseta entre sus dedos y suspira una última vez antes de que su respiración se vuelva suave y rítmica. Iwaizumi le levanta el pelo del flequillo, se contiene de acariciarle la mejilla que sobresale porque tiene la cara aplastada contra su abdomen y deja salir el aire que ha estado conteniendo.

No puede moverse sin despertarlo, así que se queda quieto, haciendo zapping en la televisión con el sonido desactivado, hasta que escucha una puerta abrirse. Matsukawa sale estirándose y bostezando, e Iwaizumi se pone el dedo sobre los labios y señala hacia abajo para que no haga mucho ruido. Su amigo se asoma por el respaldo y suelta una risa irónica.

—Ten cuidado con la erección, Iwaizumi.

—Vete a la mierda.

Matsukawa es tan decente como para acercarle el plato de tostadas que Oikawa no ha probado para que se lo pueda comer él. Sus tripas se calman un poco con la comida y para cuando su amigo se sienta a su lado se las ha terminado.

—¿Qué tal anoche?

Matsukawa se toma dos segundos más de lo necesario para contestarle. El pelo negro no consigue tapar del todo el sonrojo que tiñe sus pómulos.

—Intentó arrastrarme a que durmiéramos juntos y se quedó dormido cuando estaba insinuando cosas peores.

Ambos se ríen, pero es una risa seca sin contenido ninguno. No saben hasta qué punto Hanamaki estaba en sus cabales cuando dijo aquello, y aunque se dice que “los niños y los borrachos _siempre_ dicen la verdad”, la fase de exaltación de la amistad puede llegar a extremos preocupantes. Quizás es eso lo que le pasó a Hanamaki.

O quizás no. Y la posibilidad parece tener a Matsukawa en vilo.

—Si no se acuerda de nada no puedo preguntarle —empieza a cavilar, él solo—. Pero ¿y si sí que se acuerda y finge no hacerlo? Eso sería peor, ¿no? Porque significaría…

Ambos saben lo que significaría, pero no lo dicen en voz alta. Lo ideal sería que Hanamaki saliera en esos momentos de la habitación riéndose y diciendo que _menudas gilipolleces dijo ayer, qué cogorza llevaba_ , y ya está. El mundo volvería a su estado natural, todo sería como si la noche anterior no hubiera pasado nada e Iwaizumi sólo tendría para pensar sus propios problemas —que ahora consistían en por qué Oikawa le ocultaba cosas— y no en los de los demás.

Lo que le faltaba.

Hanamaki sale de la habitación apenas diez minutos después. Ni siquiera se da cuenta de que están allí y se dirige a la cocina. La nevera se abre y a los treinta segundos Hanamaki corre hacia el baño. El sonido de su estómago devolviendo el poco contenido que debe tener no resulta agradable. Iwaizumi dirige su mirada a Matsukawa.

—Sí, sí, ya voy.

Se levanta y se va al baño a comprobar que a su amigo no se lo haya tragado el váter. Iwaizumi mira hacia abajo para encontrarse los grandes ojos de Oikawa mirándolo fijamente. Su primer instinto es apartar la mano que seguía acariciando su pelo hasta hace unos segundos, pero Oikawa pone la suya encima, impidiéndoselo.

—Me alivia el dolor de cabeza —explica. No suena muy convincente.

—¿Estás mejor?

Oikawa asiente y se gira hasta quedar bocarriba. Sus ojos se entrecierran cada vez que los dedos de Iwaizumi describen círculos sobre su coronilla y suspira cuando las caricias se aproximan a la parte anterior de sus orejas. Iwaizumi se encuentra buscando con todo el disimulo posible las zonas concretas que más le gustan a Oikawa, examinando cómo cambia su expresión dependiendo de por dónde se mueve su mano. La que tiene libre le tiembla, porque si le acariciase con ambas podría abarcar más espacio, pero sería _raro_ , así que la retiene contra el sofá.

—¿Seguro que no es mejor que te duermas? —dice Mattsun desde detrás.

—A no ser que me ahostie no sé cómo me voy a dormir con el dolor de cabeza que tengo.

Hanamaki intenta sonar como siempre a pesar de que la voz pastosa y el ceño fruncido por el dolor no ayudan demasiado. Al escucharlo, Oikawa parpadea y se levanta despacio. Asoma la cabeza por el sofá. A la pregunta de “¿y tú qué?” responde alzando el pulgar y se pone en pie de un salto cuando Hanamaki se va hacia la cocina. Se tambalea un momento.

—Me he pasado. —Se ríe. Iwaizumi pone los ojos en blanco.

Después de eso sigue con paso tranquilo a su amigo. La puerta de la cocina se cierra con cuidado y Matsukawa vuelve a donde estaba hace un rato. Iwaizumi activa el volumen del televisor para destrozar el silencio que se ha formado entre ellos.

—¿No te da que nos ocultan algo?

Entonces no eran paranoias suyas. _Bien_.

—A saber —contesta, intentando restarle importancia—. Mejor ni pensar en lo que pudo pasar ayer.

La ínfima posibilidad existente de que a Hanamaki no le hubiera dado por besar _sólo_ a Matsukawa le provoca un nudo en la garganta. Mira de reojo la puerta de la cocina, y sabe que no es el único. Oikawa sale, con el apetito recuperado al parecer, sosteniendo una bolsa de galletas. Le lanza una mirada significativa y entra en su habitación. Iwaizumi sabe que Matsukawa está realmente mal cuando no recibe ninguna broma respecto a ello.

Oikawa está bajando las persianas con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido. Cuando Iwaizumi cierra la puerta se sumen en una penumbra en la que apenas se adivinan las líneas de sus rostros. La figura de Oikawa se sienta en la cama y palmea el lugar a su lado. Iwaizumi no se resiste. Los dedos de Oikawa empiezan a dibujar lo que cree que son caras de extraterrestres en el dorso de su mano.

—A Makki le gusta Mattsun —dice muy bajito.

_Entonces no era sólo que estaba borracho._

—Ya veo.

—Vino ayer a preguntarme qué debía hacer y ahora creo que se le está confesando. Otra vez. Pero ahora bien.

—¿Bien? —Iwaizumi tiene que contener una risa—. La resaca le jugará una mala pasada.

—Decía que si esperaba más cambiaría de opinión. —La voz de Oikawa es temblorosa. Se sobresalta cuando Iwaizumi le pone una mano en la frente—. ¿Iwa-chan?

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí.

—Estás raro.

Oikawa siempre es el primero en resaltarle a todo el mundo lo amigos que son, lo mucho que se conocen y la confianza absoluta que tienen. También es el primero en inflar los mofletes porque _no soporta_ que Iwaizumi sepa enseguida cuándo le pasa algo. “Que no te lo puedo contar todo, Iwa-chan”, es su frase más recurrente cuando le dan esos momentos de _necesito mi intimidad_. Luego procede a contarle el suceso correspondiente con todo lujo de detalles.

—¿Tú lo ves bien?

Iwaizumi decide ignorar el tono rasposo con el que formula la pregunta. Oikawa no ha parado de dibujar sobre su mano.

—No entiendo.

—Mira que eres cortito, Iwa-chan. —Bufa. Está frustrado. Hay ocasiones, como esa, en las que Iwaizumi es incapaz de saber cómo funciona esa cabeza suya—. Ya sabes, los dos son chicos y eso.

Se encoge de hombros en la oscuridad. No sabe qué decir sin que suene demasiado a _qué voy a decir yo, si me gustas tú desde que tengo uso de razón_. Lo de Hanamaki le pilla de sorpresa sólo a medias, porque esos dos han sido siempre muy cercanos y quizás él ha tendido a pensar que las relaciones tan cercanas terminan despertando algo. Es bueno saber que ha acertado, al menos esa vez. Duda que a todos los amigos les pase lo mismo, pero es una de las formas de no sentirse tan agobiado por sus sentimientos hacia Oikawa.

—No tengo problema con eso —termina diciendo. Suena demasiado a “mientras no se enamore de mí”. Quiere arreglarlo.

—Ah, menos mal.

El tono de Oikawa le confirma que no ha salido como él quería. Iwaizumi se siente mal cuando el tono ligeramente devastado de su amigo le provoca cosquilleos en el estómago.

Iwaizumi no es tonto. Sabe que entre Oikawa y él pasa _algo_ que no puede llamarse ya amistad, pero después de tanto años escondiendo como bien podía lo que Oikawa le hace sentir no tiene ni idea de cómo afrontarlo. No sabe si quiere arriesgarse a perderlo por tenerlo como siempre ha querido, y mucho menos es capaz de decir qué opción es la correcta. O siquiera si hay una opción correcta y otra que no, o sólo es cuestión de perspectivas.

—Quiero decir, que me parece bien —intenta arreglar—. Que Hanamaki sea gay. O bisexual. O lo que sea.

 _Que las relaciones entre chicos están bien, tengamos una, ¿vale?_ Estaría bien poder decirlo. Los dedos de Oikawa ya no dibujan sobre su mano, ahora acarician los huecos entre sus nudillos. Iwaizumi se da cuenta de que tiene los puños apretados. Extiende la mano sobre las sábanas; los dedos de Oikawa resbalan entre los suyos.

—Creo que es bisexual.

—Guay.

_Te has coronado, Hajime._

Se quedan callados, sus manos todavía en proceso de entrelazarse. Podría hacerlo, apretar los dedos de Oikawa entre los suyos, tirar un poco de su mano y tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca como para poder besarlo. Al menos así le dejaría claro que los gays le parecían _guay_ , cómo reaccionase al resto de significado de aquél gesto ya era otra historia. Está a punto de hacerlo, tiene los dedos a medio cerrar, cuando Oikawa habla.

—Iwa-chan, ¿tú saldrías con un chico?

La respuesta se hace esperar menos de lo que el propio Iwaizumi piensa.

—Quizás.

 _Pregúntamelo. Pregúntame si saldría contigo_. Le diría que sí, sin dudarlo, pero Iwaizumi sabe, con una certeza que le duele, que Oikawa no va a decirlo, por mucho que le queme en la lengua. No sabe por qué, y quizás es eso lo que le duele. Quiere preguntárselo.

—¿Quizás? —Oikawa se ríe. Mueve los dedos sobre la mano de Iwaizumi, recordándole que están a un escaso movimiento de entrelazarlos—. ¿Tienes requisitos y todo, Iwa-chan?

—Tal vez. —Acompaña las palabras de una risa que se camufla en un bufido. La carcajada de Oikawa es ahogada y nerviosa.

—¿Y cuáles son?

Si su cerebro sopesa los pros y los contras de lo que va a decir lo hace a tal velocidad que Iwaizumi no se da cuenta de ello. Distingue dónde está la nariz de Oikawa cuando lo mira, y también el momento en que pestañea, con la sonrisa colgando débil en su boca.

—Que seas tú.

Lo ha dicho.

 _Lo ha dicho_.

Oikawa suelta un jadeo que iba a ser un “qué” que se le queda a medio camino. Boquea, traga saliva y no sabe dónde meterse. Aprieta su mano sobre la de Iwaizumi, y cuando se da cuenta la quita de un tirón. _No me hagas esto, Iwa-chan_. Pero lo que dice es totalmente distinto.

—Podrían salir mal muchas cosas.

Iwaizumi sonríe ante el “sí” implícito. Busca a tientas la mano que Oikawa ha quitado. No la encuentra.

—Te he aguantado muchos años ya, estoy a prueba de tus estupideces.

La mano de Oikawa lo encuentra a él. Siente su aliento cerca de la boca y no huele especialmente bien, pero no lo va a apartar ahora. Iwaizumi no sabe exactamente cómo han llegado a ese punto, pero cree que tiene que agradecérselo a Hanamaki. Los labios de Oikawa son suaves e Iwaizumi no sabe cómo mover la boca para besarlo, porque es la primera vez que hace eso. El beso es suave y lento, como si ninguno de los dos se creyese aun lo que está pasando.

Ni siquiera el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose es capaz de hacer que se separen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

—¡Entonces se lo dijiste!

Takahiro se pasa el teléfono de una oreja a otra para poder comprobar que la pizza congelada que se está haciendo al horno no se ha quemado. Está un poco harto de decirle lo mismo a Oikawa por tercera vez, pero de alguna forma sabe que si alguien puede levantarle el ánimo en ese momento, es él.

—Que sí.

—¿Y no dijo nada? ¿ _Nada de nada_?

—Bueno, sí. —Takahiro se encoge de hombros a pesar de que está solo y nadie lo ve—. Me dijo que agradecía que se lo hubiera dicho y esas cosas, pero que no sabía qué decirme. Luego soltó que tenía que irse y se largó.

—Ouch. —Oikawa chasquea la lengua al otro lado de la línea. Takahiro escucha a Iwaizumi de lejos y siente un poco de envidia—. Iwa-chan es un cotilla —le chiva Oikawa, en voz baja. Puede imaginarlo tapándose la boca con la mano—. Pero bueno, al menos no te odia, ¿no? Es decir, es posible que te rechace, pero no le asquearás.

Definitivamente, Takahiro debía tener algo mal en la cabeza para pensar que su capitán era la persona más indicada a la que acudir cuando tenía un problema personal —que involucraba a Issei—, pero seguía cometiendo el mismo error siempre. Quizás porque, al final, con Oikawa se sentía tranquilo. Iba como implícito en su persona que Oikawa no te juzgaría, así que Makki siempre terminaba yendo a él y, bueno, de momento no le había ido tan mal.

Issei no lo odiaba.

—Hablamos el otro día de ver una película hoy ya que vosotros ibais a ver esa cosa de los aliens.

—Es un documental totalmente científico con pruebas verídicas sobre la existencia de vida extraterrestre y la llegada de ésta a nuestro planeta —replicó Oikawa al instante con tono ofendido. Takahiro escuchó a Iwaizumi de fondo decir algo como _por qué aceptaría ver eso_.

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas. El caso es que no sé si llamarlo o esperar a ver si viene. ¿Y si no viene? Sería normal que no viniese. Quiero decir, será incómodo para él estar a solas conmigo, supongo.

—Makki.

—¿Qué?

—Es Mattsun. No lo he visto incómodo nunca, así que si se siente incómodo frente a ti y teniendo en cuenta que le da igual que te vayan los tíos, es que algo estás haciendo bien.

—No sé cómo has llegado a esa conclusión, pero vale. Te dejo que se me quema la pizza.

Lamentándose de lo triste que es comer sin más compañía que la del televisor, Takahiro corta la pizza en porciones pequeñas —como si de esa forma fuera a conseguir no zampársela entera— y se sienta en el sofá con el plato encima de las piernas. Lo más interesante que hacen en la televisión es un programa de responder preguntas absurdas y no le apetece levantarse a poner un DVD. A su lado, su teléfono vibra, avisándole de un nuevo mensaje.

_De: Issei_

_Esta tarde, ¿a qué hora?_

A pesar de lo mucho que ha comido, Takahiro se siente ligero de repente. Coge el móvil con rapidez y teclea una respuesta.

_A la que quieras, la televisión es una mierda y me aburro como una ostra._

La contestación fue parca. “Vale”. Sigue un mensaje algo más largo, “voy para allá”. Takahiro sonríe un poco y se pone la pizza de nuevo encima y sigue comiendo, con la sensación de que quizás debería hacer algo, como arreglar la casa. Dos segundos después empieza a reírse. Era _Issei_ , que había visto su casa patas arriba cientos de veces. No es como si en ese momento tuviera algo que demostrar.

Algo como que podía ser un hombre responsable con quien mantener una relación era una opción totalmente viable, por ejemplo.

Está lavando el plato cuando escucha el timbre. Lo enjuaga con rapidez y se seca las manos de dos manotazos en el trapo antes de ir hasta la puerta tratando de no correr mucho. Siente que las mejillas se le llenan de sangre porque ahora va a mirar a Issei como siempre pero todo ha cambiado. Ahora Issei sabe que siente algo por él, algo que va más allá de la amistad, y la mano le tiembla antes de tirar del pomo de la puerta.

—Hey —saluda Issei, entrando sin esperar invitación. Se quita los zapatos y los deja a un lado—. ¿Has ido a pillar peli?

La cara de Takahiro lo dice todo.

—Perdón —se disculpa. No sabe dónde ha quedado su tono de voz habitual y empieza a pensar que fue un error grande confesarse a Issei. Da igual que, técnicamente, su relación no vaya a cambiar, no se siente con la capacidad de hablarle como antes—. Se me ha ido totalmente.

—Ya. Por suerte para ti lo imaginaba y he pasado por el videoclub de camino. —Issei saca dos películas del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta—. ¿ _Ovejas asesinas_ o _Sharknado 2_?

—Oh —Takahiro coge _Sharknado 2_. Que Issei esté actuando tan normal lo relaja—, me encanta que siempre escojas la peor película de cualquier saga, Issei.

Se sonríen de medio lado. A Takahiro le apetece besarlo, como siempre. Quizás Issei ahora lo sabe, es capaz de ver cómo su vista se desvía de sus ojos de aspecto adormecido a su boca. Le quita también _Ovejas asesinas_ de la mano y la deja al lado del televisor. Es pronto, y si Issei quiere seguro que les da tiempo a ver ambas antes de que su padre vuelva de trabajar.

—¿Por qué _Ovejas asesinas_? —pregunta Takahiro desde la cocina, donde las palomitas empiezan a hacer su acostumbrado _plop plop_ en el microondas, mientras Issei enciende el DVD y espera a que los clásicos anuncios pasen para darle a iniciar.

—Porque creo que si realmente un animal pudiera llegar a amenazar nuestra existencia sería uno que no nos esperásemos. Como las ovejas.

Takahiro vuelve al salón con un cuenco de palomitas y una botella de Coca-Cola y mira la pantalla con el gesto torcido.

—Las ovejas son _cute_.

Issei lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Aún te afecta el alcohol de ayer?

Takahiro se limita a poner los ojos en blanco. La mención de lo ocurrido durante su borrachera le quita las palabras mordaces de la boca porque le recuerda a otras mucho más bochornosas que salieron del mismo sitio. Issei parece captarlo porque, en un terrible intento de hacer el momento menos incómodo, carraspea.

A lo mejor lo ha conseguido, porque Takahiro se encuentra riéndose de repente y una sensación en su pecho se acrecienta. Una que le dice que diga lo que tiene en la punta de la lengua, aunque sabe que eso se llama _flirtear_.

—Para algunas cosas seguro —responde con una media sonrisa.

Issei se queda congelado en el sitio, pero Takahiro intenta fingir que no lo nota. Se deja caer a su lado y pone el cuenco de palomitas entre ambos y la botella de refresco al lado. Mira a Issei sólo un par de segundos, cruzándose con su mirada, antes de inclinarse un poco hacia delante y quitarle el mando del DVD de la mano sin fuerza.

—Le tienes que dar al _play_ —bromea, pulsando el botón del centro y llevándose un puñado de palomitas a la boca tras acomodarse en el sofá.

Issei sacude la cabeza, suspira, y lo imita. Pronto ambos tienen los pies sobre el sofá y las piernas enredadas, como siempre, pero Takahiro parece sentir con más intensidad las zonas donde se están rozando. Ven la película en un silencio casual, roto apenas por los comentarios que Takahiro es incapaz de callarse.

Están como siempre y a la vez no. En ocasiones, cuando ambos lanzan la mano a la vez hacia las palomitas y se rozan, Issei la aparta muy rápido. Otras, la deja remoloneando tan cerca de la de Takahiro (hasta que éste la aparta) que siente su calor sobre el dorso. A la quinta vez, Takahiro desiste de averiguar si lo hace adrede o no, y trata de devolver su atención a la terriblemente mal grabada escena de un asesinato cometido por una de las malignas ovejas.

—He de admitir que me está sorprendiendo para bien —dice mientras come.

—Tengo un gusto exquisito.

Está en su lengua, como pintándose con un pincel. _No tanto si no te gusto yo_. Se pregunta qué haría Issei si lo dijese. Tal vez eso de hablar tanto con Oikawa no le está haciendo ningún bien, porque suena a algo que su capitán le diría a Iwaizumi con la clara intención de molestarlo.

—No te gustan las palomitas dulces —rebate, en su lugar.

—No vamos a tener esa discusión otra vez —dice Issei, mirándolo por primera vez en casi una hora. Takahiro lo ve gesticular más de lo normal antes de mirar la televisón—. ¿Estás bien?

La pregunta le pilla desprevenido. Parpadea rápido mirándolo y luego vuelve la vista al televisor, pero sin entender realmente lo que está pasando (aunque, en sí, entender esa película sería un milagro). No sabe qué responder porque no se ha planteado hasta ese momento si está _bien_.

—Más o menos —admite. Si le mintiese, Issei lo notaría. Quizás.

—Puedes hablar conmigo.

Takahiro tiene que reírse.

—No, no puedo.

—Sí —insiste, borrándole la sonrisa de la cara—. Si quieres. Yo… no estoy incómodo contigo. Y me puedes decir lo que quieras.

Takahiro duda. Traga en seco. Es una locura. Ni se le ha pasado por la cabeza que podía contarle a Issei las cosas sobre _Issei_ porque, bueno, ¿quién en su sano juicio hace eso? ¿Quién se acerca a su _crush_ y le empieza a contar lo mucho que le gusta esperando que nada cambie?

—Me gustas desde hace unos meses —pero él lo hace porque Issei le ha dicho que puede. Issei es su mejor amigo. Es a quien quiere contarle todo, incluso lo que cree que no puede. Lo ve asentir despacio—. Es raro porque a veces parece que se me olvida y otras está ahí tan obvio que es como si nunca fuese a vivir igual. Y no es que esté mal y lo siento si estoy raro, me estoy acostumbrando a que lo sepa.

—No te tienes que disculpar —es lo primero que dice Issei—. Yo lo siento. Es decir… Podríamos intentarlo. —Takahiro lo mira con los ojos de par en par y la mandíbula completamente abierta—. Yo creo que no me gustas, pero, yo qué sé, me gusta estar contigo más que con nadie. A lo mejor sólo soy denso.

Takahiro pone los ojos en blanco. Lo exaspera pero ni siquiera puede enfadarse porque ve la _intención_ de Issei detrás y es tan buena, tan pura y tan dispuesta a hacerle feliz que, simplemente, le sonríe.

—No quiero que empecemos a salir para probar. —Issei se rasca la cabeza—. Estoy bien. De verdad. Habrá días que a lo mejor no quiero verte. O me pondré muy nervioso contigo. Y si… te empiezo a gustar, pues, sí, podríamos intentarlo. Pero si no se me pasará. Y ya me gustará alguien más, y a ti también, y todo será una anécdota de borrachera.

—¿Sabes que Oikawa e Iwaizumi ya están saliendo?

Takahiro parpadea tres veces. Sonríe y suspira.

—Fue una… noche de confesiones gays.

Issei asiente, distraído. Cuando Takahiro cree que la conversación se ha acabado, lo escucha de nuevo.

—Creo que me puedes gustar.

Lo mira de reojo. Le sonríe un poco, coqueto (o intentando serlo, al menos), y le alza una ceja.

—Pues ponte a ello.

—Ponte a ello tú —responde Issei, bebiendo un poco de Coca-cola para bajar las palomitas que ha estado comiendo sin descanso, en parte para evitar el temblor en la voz—. Tienes que gustarme. Yo ya tengo el trabajo hecho.

Takahiro lo mira un momento antes de echarse hacia delante y quitarle el cuenco de su lado, que poco a poco se ha acercado, y colocárselo encima de las piernas.

—Ya no me gustas tanto —bromea.

Bromea, porque le gusta igual. Tal vez más. Más que la noche anterior y más que cuando ha cruzado la puerta de su casa hacer hora y media. Le gusta cómo se abre a la posibilidad de que le pueda gustar Takahiro y cómo ambos son demasiado largos para un solo sofá pero aun así el sillón individual sigue libre. Le gusta cómo Issei intenta quitarle las palomitas casi con pereza y cómo sabe dónde están las patatas fritas de bolsa en su cocina cuando se levanta a por ellas porque se cansa de pelear.

Y sabe que a Issei también le gusta. Y, aunque no quiere hacerse ilusiones, espera que un día le guste de la misma forma que a él.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto lo escribí para la misma personita para quien es Louder than Bombs y a la que creo que tengo un poco mimada de más. Espero que os haya gustado <3


End file.
